Invisible Visitor
by R.Teixeira
Summary: Rachel had a crush on Quinn but never said anything, Quinn wanted Rachel and had a secret, she was able to be invisible, but what she didn't know is that being invisible would get her to know Rachel in way more intimate ways as she always wanted. Suck at summaries, but read and see if you like it )
1. Chapter 1

A/N... So i'm back after like months of just reading, i had this kind of in scrap... didn't really know where to go with it,  
gonna a give a try, i have like 3 chaps made, and if anyone likes it i'll just carry on with the story...  
It's kinda weird, cause its gonna have like someone with "super powers" but i hope it doesn't go way to weird hahaha'

Don't suggest people that are uneasy with porn to read this, its like a lot of smut and has a bit of plot haha',

I dont own glee, or nothing in it... but i wish i did =)

Enough with the rambling, and on with the good stuff...

_oo_

Just another normal day in McKinley High, if you can even call it that with all the pushing, name calling and bullying that went around the corridors.  
Popular people that weren't envolved with that kind of stuff, just acted like nothing was happening, and the geeks that weren't getting picked on, well  
they tried they're best to keep away from the bullying, some wish they could help they're friend's but it was them or the others.  
But theres always a person that has it in them to help everybody, and her name was Rachel Berry, she was way short, but her talking and rambling was pretty long,  
some jocks just stopped beating people and ran so they didn't have to listen to her, she could get on anybody's nerves way easy.

Rachel was at her locker when she spotted a jock pushing a kid into the wall, and he looked like he was saying something to the boy,  
she just couldn't hear what it was, so she decided she was gonna go there and try and help the kid before he got slushied or something.  
She walked to where the bullying was happening and managed to see that the jock was Karofsky.

" David Karofsky leave the kid alone, why do you insist on bullying kids that ain't even your own size, it is highly offensive to me as a small person to see this kind of thing  
and stay quiet, i wish you wou-" and she was cut off by him...

" Man-Hands stay off other peoples problems, why dont you fucking keep your giant nose on your stupid musical stuff, be happy i'm pushing him around and not you,  
now go chase after Hudson and let me carry on " and with that he went back to shoving the kid against the wall.

Rachel didn't take any of what he said serious, and tried to push him of the boy, she was feeling sorry the kid was even smaller than her if that was possible, but she should have  
tought it out better, as she pulled Karofsky's arm, he pushed her and she went flying into a locker near them, the noise called the attention of everyone in the corridor... 

If it was in Freshman year, no one would have cared, but it was they're junior year and despite what people said, some people had grown to care for Rachel and like her,  
so in a question of seconds Rachel was being picked up of the floor by Mercedes, and seeing Karofsky being tackled to the floor by Noah

" Are you fucking crazy dude? " Puck shouted while he hit the guy's face " Dont ever hit my jew princess ever again or i will make you regret waking up until your last day here ",  
with that said he stood up and Karofsky scrambled to his feet mumbling something like 'sorry rachel' and running down the corridor,

Puck turned around and went to check on his so called jew princess " Rach, you know i care about you, but give David a break stop trying to make him a good guy everyday,  
my hand is starting to hurt of having to hit him you know ? " he said while showing her his fists

" Noah, i was only trying to make him understand that bullying is not nice at all, and i know because i use to go trough that everyday " she said looking a bit sad, 

" Hey, i know you did and i'm sorry we didn't do anything before, but now you got us girl " Mercedes said pulling Rachel closer so she would see that know she had friends,  
friends who really cared about her ...

" Thanks guys, i really am happy to gave you with me everyday, makes high school much easier to cope with " and with that the three of them walked to they're classes, talking  
about Glee things, and what to expect of the rest of the school year, little did they know that very close to them someone was watching and wished they would have saved Rachel  
from the jock...

Yeah, Quinn Fabray was furious, everyone would have tought she didn't care less, but truth is she liked Rachel, she did for a long time now, just didn't know how to act on it,  
but she was gonna make sure David would get payback even know he was already walking around with a busted lip from Puck.

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER**

Quinn was walking down the school corridor, ever since the pregnancy issue she was away from the Cheerios, so she had extra time to hang around,  
and now it was the great time to get revenge on Karofsky, it was football and the cheerios practice and she knew that no one would be around the corridors  
because well Sue had a very good way of punishing kids that didn't like to study or practice sports, Quinn turned the corridor and went into the guys locker room  
just as she was going in a couple of boys were leaving she thanked God or whoever gave her the weird power of going invisible... yeah Quinn Fabray could go invisible  
but she only discovered that a couple of months ago when she nearly got robbed going back home late...

**FLASHBACK**

Quinn was going back home late, she was walking because her car was in the mechanic, she didn't have Cheerios practice anymore,  
but since her, S and B were really great friends sometimes she would hang around and watch them practice, Coach Sylvester just let her,  
because deep down she was hoping Quinn would go back to the Cheerios, so Quinn was walking back home, it was late and getting dark, so she decided  
to take a short cut home using the alley near her house, when Quinn was nearly out of the alley a guy started running after her, she tried to run faster

" Fuck, why did i stop doing sports " she cursed while trying to run faster but the guy was catching up, Quinn exited the alley and turned the corner she could  
hear footsteps and she started panicking, all of a sudden she saw the guy in front of ther but he didn't seem to see her there, she was scared but didn't move,  
after what felt like a minute, she waved her hand in front of him but nothing, all of a sudden she remembered he was chasing her, so she kneed him in the balls

"Ouch, what the fuck was that, how the hell, who the fuck is there ? " the guy cried out in pain, holding is crotch... he did is best standing up and ran back from  
where he came "

**BACK TO THE PRESENT **

Ever since that day, 6 months ago Quinn just improoved her power, she first tought it was something that just happened when she was scared,  
but after a lot of looking on Google and practicing, who knew Yoga and shit could make things better, well Quinn mastered whatever you could call it  
and now she was invisible whenever she wanted.

So she got in the locker room and waited for the football practice to be over, after the boys came back and had a shower Quinn was thankfull for  
Karofsky taking long in the field, the locker room cleared out as the first people to go out quick were the boys that had Glee Club in 10 minutes,  
and Karofsky went for a shower, Quinn stole his practice clothes and went on to grabbing the clothes he left for after the shower and spraying,  
"Coward" in black letters in his towel, just as she snuck out the locker room she texted Puck

** Hey Puck, dont ask why i'll tell later, but get the Glee Kids out of the choir room and come outside the boys locker room - Q**

the reply was quick

**Ok - Puck **

**IN THE CHOIR ROOM**

" Hey i know you want us to get going on the duet thing you asked last monday, but can i show you guys shomething " Puck asked looking almost innocent

" Ok Noah, i hope its something that will help us with the assignment " said to him, instructing the Glee Kids to follow Puck,

" This better be good Puckerman or i'm gonna smack you for cutting my mack time with Britt " Santana said a bit pissed for having to walk after Cheerios practice

" Hey don't go all badass on me, Q asked me to take everyone to the boys locker room " he answered looking confused, as they were getting there he got another text

**Are you guys going to take long yet ? - Q**

**No, No just turning the corner, want us to go in or what ? - Puck **

But he didn't need and answer because Quinn was staing outside the boys locker room looking like she had done nothing wrong,

" What is this all about Puck, Quinn ? " Schue asked them looking confused, she wanted to laugh but kept it in, just for what was coming,

" Oh you know how David hurt Rachel this morning ? well payback is a bitch ", and just as the brunnete was gonna question her they heard a noise in the locker like  
someone was kicking stuff, seconds later the door started opening very slowly and they all stayed quiet.

Out came Karofsky with nothing but a towel around his waste wich had "Coward" in black just as he spotted them e sreeched

" What the hell i should have known it was you Glee fags doing this " he shouted, but no one really cared, half the glee kids were taking pictured and recording the scene, while  
was schoked not really knowing what to do...

" Wow, Q i didn't know you had it in you, but this in fucking priceless " Santana said while high fiving the blond, Quinn started walking near the jock and pushed him against the wall,

" You keep your dirty fucking hands off the people i care about got it ? " she said lowly he only nodded " I asked you something idiot ",

" Ok, Ok... just give me my clothes back " he pleaded... just as Quinn was gonna say something she caught Rachel running out of school

" What the hell, she could at least thanked me " Quinn said confused, and everyone agreeing with her on the matter while was helping David in the loocker room and getting his clothes from  
the floor near the blond girl, as everyone started going out of school aswell to go home the blond girl found Kurt standing next to her,

" Look Rach was saying something about your actions being repulsive, but i think she just got taken back by it being you defending her, and not Finn as he is her boyfriend and all, want a advise,  
the little diva is my friend and i think you should talk she cares about you, why dont you go by her house and explain you were just trying to help, she really cares about you " and without giving her a minute to respond he walked away.

**BERRY'S HOME ( 30 MINUTES LATER )**

The truth was, Rachel didn't find it repulsive she actually found defensive Quinn really, really hot ever since the blond girl started being nice,  
the small girl couldn't help but find herself atracted to her, but what could she do ? it was Quinn Fabray, the girl was as straight as and arrow  
at least thats what the brunnette tought.

So Rachel just run home as fast as she could, well she ran until the parking lot and the car did the rest, her Dad's weren't even home, so she just  
strode up to her room, and laid in bed, images of Quinn pushing Karofsky and defending her making Rachel wet in places Finn never managed to make her,  
she couldn't take it anymore so she took of her shirt and bra, followed by her skirt and her ruined panties, in a minute she was laying in bed legs spread wide,  
while she carefully slid her finger down her stomach, she was met with a soaking wet pussy, and she was going crazy thinking about the things she wanted Quinn to do to her,  
so she started sliding her middle finger trough her folds

" Fuck, Quinn... there just there " with her another hand she started circling her clit and getting even more wetter if that was possible, after a minute of teasing herself and feeling like  
she was going to explode, she stuck her finger inside her pussy, and started pumping while the other hand continued to circle her clit making it even harder than the nub already was.

**OUTSIDE THE BERRY'S HOME**

Quinn debated if she should or should not, got after Rachel, maybe the girl just needed time to think, or maybe someone to talk, she sat in her car for about 15 minutes thinking about  
the issue, and decided to go, she got out of her car, and went up to Rachel's door, she nocked, she nocked 5 times, and no one heard her so Quinn decided to handle it herself,  
she took a paper clip out of her pocket, turned invisible and went on with opening the Berry's front door.

**IN RACHEL'S ROOM **

Rachel was in such a state of bliss nearing her orgasm, that she didn't even notice the door of the room opening and closing, what she did notice is that her pussy wall's were starting to squeeze her fingers and it was delicious.

Quinn stood in the door of the room, shocked she knew that she should step out of the room, never think of what she was seeing, it was the girl's private moment,  
she was probably masturbating thinking about the giant thing of a boyfriend she had, but the vision of Rachel's nicely shaved, and soaked pussy being pumped with the girls own fingers  
kept the blond glued in her place, but jus as she was concinving herself that this was wrong something made her think all the other way round

" Quinn, harder baby... just fuck me harder, i'm close " the blond stood there without a reaction her mouth was dry, but her panties she had no doubt were soaked by now, and it was all  
Rachel's fault, the girl stood there while the little diva fucked herself calling out the blond's name after what felt like ages the girls screamed in a hight pitch, that she was coming and if it wasn't for  
a lot of self control Quinn would have aswell, as Quinn looked at the girl panting on the bed she couldn't take it any longer.

Rachel was nearly passed out, but she felt like someone was climbing on her bed, she opened one why and looked but no one was there, she tought she was going crazy, and closed her eyes againg,  
but moments later her legs were shoved open, and she felt a hot breath on her sore pussy, but she couldn't for her life fight back, she was getting turned on because she was thinking she was probably dreaming by now, she felt something wet on her pussy like someone as licking her clean, and it only made her wetter...

" Oh fuck, i can't take it, i just- OH FUCK, don't stop " she yelled when she felt a hot muscle entering her pussy and pumping in and out

Quinn was going crazy with Rachel's dirty mouth, she was pumping the girls pussy with all her power, but the girl wanted more, so blond pulled away and swiftly pushed two fingers inside the girl,  
the girls pussy was tight, hot and even more wet on the inside, the blond was in heaven Rachel's taste, well everything on the girl was adicting,

" Fuck, harder, i need harder... oh i'm gonna come againg, shit, shit, shit " quinn as holding her laughter, who knew the girl had such a dirty mouth, but not the one to dissapoint, she pumped her fingers harder and with her mouth started sucking on the girls clit and thats all it took for the little diva to come on her fingers, the blond quickly pulled her fingers out and started sucking the girls pussy clean, and then her fingers clean,  
Rachel's come was adicting for sure, she didn't have to look to now that the girl was probably a mess, she got up of the bed, and went to the door, and just gave one last look to the girl 'this is gonna be real fun from now on' she tought to herself as she looked at Rachel, the girl was passed out, so Quinn went visible, she walked back to the girls bed and gave her a peck on the lips and walked back out,

Just as Rachel was passing out, she was sure she did see Quinn on her door, but after coming two times that was probably her imagination messing with her and with that se fell in to sleep.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Quinn was going down the stairs when she herd a noise, she turned invisible as Rachel's dad's walked in, she stopped waited for them to go in the kitchen and sneaked out, as she was walking until the corner of the street where she parked her car she was thinking that of sure she was gonna have fun messing with the girl from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N... So hey i'm back today as i said i've got 3 chapters down already, so to the people **  
**who kindly followed, reviewd and etc... i'm putting down another chapter now it's like 11pm here in Brazil,**  
**but who knows maybe by morning there's another one waiting you guys =) **  
**So yeah, really thanks to anybody who is taking there time to read...**

**Special shout out to the 2 kind people that reviewd**

**FaberrittanaLover94 : Thanks for reading, hope you like this one**

**EAnIL : Thanks for the compliment, and as you asked heres the next one =)**

**Wanna say sorry aswell for the english, i ain't great, been a couple of years that i'm back in Brazil,**

**and well haven't really spent all my time practicing on the grammar **

**As always warning this is not for kids, this chapter ain't got smut, just mentions and it's kind of a cliffhanger, but the next one**  
**is totally gonna be mostly smut, smut, smut...**

**I dont own glee, or nothing in it... but i wish i did =) **

**Enough with the rambling, and on with the good stuff...**

**_oo_**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Quinn was at home thinking about all the things that happened between her and Rachel, seriously if someone would have told her a year ago that,

she would be able to turn invisible she would have laughed, but if they would have told her that she would be turning invisible and fucking Rachel Berry  
without the girl knowing well, the blond would have told them that they needed treatment and fast, but now it's way diferent, it did happen and she liked it  
a lot, as she was laying down on her bed thinking about all of it, and how she would tease the girl in school if she was able but suddenly her phone went of

breaking her toughts, telling her she had a message...

" Urrgh fuck, why now ? " Quinn mumbled while getting up to ger her phone that was on her desk, she got hold of it and flung herself back in bed, opening the thing  
to see who was bothering her...

" Oh, of course it had to be S, on the worst moments " she said to herself while opening and reading the message the girl sent her.

**Hey Q, what was up with all that shit with Karofsky ? yeah i know his an asshole, but whats with sticking up for Berry ? -S**

Quinn groans knowing this is gonna be a lot conversation with the Latina, because she ain't gonna leave the blond without a decent explanation,  
so she decides she should just reply her already.

**I just don't think its cool S, come on everyone is starting to get a long so we should stick up for the Glee Club people - Q**

**Yeah right blondy, spill it, that didn't convince the fucking shit out of me - S**

**Oh, whatever ok ok, well maybe i just wanna get on Rachel's goodside aswell - Q**

**And why do you wanna be all friendly with the midget ? -S**

Quinn glared at the phone she didn't like people calling the girl names like that, bad enough she use to do it herself.

**Santana quit with calling the girl those things, its not nice, no reason i just wanna make up for last year and stuff -Q**

**Yeah whatever i'll keep on calling her Berry then, nothing less, nothing more, oh quit the crap you wanna get in her pants hahahaha' -S**

**Do you have to be so crude ? What if i Did ? -Q**

**I knew it, even B did, she said you gays look all bi-curious for each other and shit, i'm not against it, if you wanna have dwarf sex with the girl hahaha' -S**

**I'm just gonna stop talking to you -Q**

**Woah, woah sorry ok ? just joking, well what u gonna do about it ? -S**

**Maybe i already did, but as your not supportive of the thing maybe i won't tell you hahaha' -Q**

**You what ? Did you fuck the girl already, woah Q, didn't think you had it in you, but i want details -S**

**First no details that's just gross, second you can't tell anybody i didn't but she doesn't know -Q**

**What ? Q come on, u drugged the girl ? that's low even for me, i'm so gonna smack the shit out of you tomorrow -S**

**I what ? ARE YOU CRAZY ? what the fuck S, you know i wouldn't do that, just believe me i didn't, lets just talk tomorrow in school and i'll explain better,**  
**its getting kind of late and i wanna sleep -Q**

**Yeah, but first thing tomorrow i'll be up your ass asking for explanation, now go get your ugly sleep on, while i fuck britt-britt hahahaha' -S**

**Too much detail bitch, see ya tomorrow -Q**

**Love you too Q -S**

With that she put her phone to charge and fell asleep thinking about a certain naked brunette.

**NEXT DAY McKinley PARKING LOT**

Quinn was getting out of her car, just as someone jumped on her and hugged her...

" Moooooorning Q " she recognized the sound of B's voice, you just can't get mad with the girls happy mood all the time, she let the girl jump of her and embraced her back,

" Morning B " she replied with a honest smile, once she looked to the side she spotted a half sleeping, half bad mood looking latina, " Hey S, morning to you too bitch, you look like shit "

" Yeah whatever, B couldn't hold her excitement to know what when down with you and short stuff, so she woke me up extra early and not in the for good stuff ", both blonds just laughed of  
the latina's pouty face.

" Well lets go to the bleacher's before you guys practice starts so i can tell you what happened yesterday " Quinn replied already walking in the directon of the field, with B draggin Santana along with her.

**UNDER THE BLEACHER'S**

" So spill the the beans already miss prude " Santana said smirking at Quinn, but she knew if actually the girl did something she was far from being a actual prude.

" So ok, i'm kind of nervous, and before i explain what went on yesterday i have to show you something " the blond said starting to pace while thinking the best way to say she could turn invisible without her best friends freaking the fuck out.

" Woah, Q for real i don't wanna see what Berry got to see yesterday that would just- " but she was cut off by Brittany smacking her arm " woah there B i was just joking "

" No problem Quinn, just say whatever is happening, you know we will stick with you, were your friends right ? " Britt said smiling like a child nervous on christmas eve wanting to know what she got for presents.

" Six months ago i discovered i could turn invisible " Quinn said without stopping to think about it too much, and there was silence for like 5 minutes.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA yeah right " Santana cut the silence laughing like she was watching a great comedy movie.

" S, i'm fucking serious you idiot " the blond answered with a straight face.

" Come on your kidding ? " the Latina asked starting to get shocked

" Invisible no one can defeat you or win you ? " Brittany asked innocently

" B that's invincible, invisible is like she can dissapear when she wants and we can't see her, you know like the heroes in the cartoons you watch ? " Santana explained with patience

" Oh, right i get it " the girl answered looking like she actually did understand the diference in the two words " So you can dissapear Q ? " she asked excited

" I can B, just give me a sec " and with that said the blond closed her eyes and 2 seconds later she was gone.

" HOLY FUCK, WHAT THE HELL ? QUINN COME BACK " Santana screamed scared

" Yay this is so cool " Brittany said jumping up and down as Quinn came back to her normal being

" You believe me now S ? " the blond asked the latina

" Well yeah, but how ? i actually tought this kind of creepy shit didn't exist " the girl said honestly not wanting to offend her friend 

" I don't know it just happened one day when i was going back home and nearly got attacked, and since then i just kind of meditated and all this shit and i got better at it "

" So ok, you know how to go invisible but i can't believe you would do something to Berry that is taking advantage " the Latina actually looked pissed

" No, no way it's not like that " Quinn said almost looking offended by her friend actually thinking she would do such thing,

" Then explain " the latina said glaring at her

" So ok, i kind of have this thing for Rachel but don't mock " the blond said looking really shy

" No shit Sherlock, you keep looking at her legs when she goes by and you keep eye fucking her while she sings in Glee " Santana said trying to hold her laughter at the blond's embarrased face

" Ok Ok, let me carry on, so yesterday after i did that thing to Karofsky and she went off running i was thinking she was mad so i went to her house to apoloogize or something, but when i got there i knocked like seriously 10 ten times, and no one answered but her car was there so i got worried so i went invisible and broke in with a paper clip- "

" Holy fuck Q, you are actually getting badass for real " Santana laughed but got smacked by the taller blond next to her again " Ouch, sorry Britt, carry on Q "

" I looked around the living room and the other rooms downstair but nothing, so i went upstairs when i got there i got shocked, Rachel was in bed naked and doing stuff " She said getting all red thinking about the scene that went on the day before

" Wow, that is serious shit, but your a fucking pervert Quinn, it's her private stuff you should have walked away " Santana said confused

" I know, i was gonna, i tought maybe she was you know masturbating thinking of Finessa so i started making my way back, but all of a sudden she just started moaning my name telling me to go harder, and calling me baby and she came " Quinn admited

" Ok that image is gonna be burned in my head forever, but what the hell the midget was rubing one of thinking of you ? what did you do ? " Santana asked looking curious

" I fucked her like she asked and she passed out, so i went home " the blond said looking flustered

" Ok i'm no longer calling you a prude just probably a pervert hahahaha', but why the fuck then do you look like someone kicked your puppy ? " the latina said quizzly looking at the blond

" Because she likes Rachel, and wants to do it again " Brittany piped in

" How did you know B ? " the blond asked " And yeah i do, but how the fuck am i gonna say 'oh hey rach, so you just know i fucked you without you seeing me yesterday and i wanna do it again' she's gonna freak out "

" Well i got a idea, and it's so good Rachel is gonna want you to fuck her everyday after that, but your gonna owe big fucking time " the Latina said making her way over to the blond so no one could actually hear, because in her head if the blondy went invisible who else could aswell...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N... So i was gonna post this before, but i had to go out early today, and when i came back i changed a couple of things in the chapter and stuff, and for my luck when i was trying to post it earlier wasn't opening, but well if you are reading i managed to post it, hope you all like it, and i've already started doing chapter 4, but as it ain't finished if anyone wants to give an idea on a thing they wan't to happen or anything really, just tell me and i'll try and make it happen =)**

**Thank you to the people that are still reading, following and all the cool stuff.**

**As always the special thanks to the people who reviewed:**

**FaberrittanaLover94: Thanks for the support, hope you enjoy.**

**EAnIL: Yeah thanks, oh and i wasn't gonna add any more supers, just wanted to give the idea of a coward Santana hahaha' and hey hope you especially enjoy Rachel in this chapter after what you asked ;)**

**As always the good old warning, specially this chapter the last one was kinda ok on the smut, but this one is loaded hahahaha' so if it's not your thing just skip it.**

**I don't own Glee or anything in it, but well i wish i did.**

**Enough with the talk, and here we go with the chap chap...**

**_oo_**

**GLEE PRACTICE LATER THAT DAY**

Santana, Brittany and Quinn were sitting on the top chairs on the back of the choir room, they came to glee practice early so the Latina could go trough with the plan with Quinn, so like she put it earlier " the blondy wouldn't fuck it up ".

" So you know what you gotta do right ? i'll do my part you just do yours " the Latina said when she finished explaining the plan for the second time to Quinn.

" Yeah i understood S, just are you sure it's gonna go right ? what if Finn doesn't bite or Rachel freaks out after and calls me something nasty " the girl asked looking really sad thinking about the last option and if it happened.

" Cool it down Q, first Finnocence is and Ogre and he will for sure go along, and come on the midget was rubbing one of thinking of you she's not gonna freak out, so lets just put this shit to work " the latina replied smirking as the first kids of Glee started to come in the choir room, and sit down on the chairs, and as expected Finn and Rachel enter the chooir room, the tall boy talking about something that you could totally notice the sort girl wasn't even playing attentio to, and they sit down on the front row.

" Now we just need our dear to arrive " and as Santana finished speaking the teacher arrived.

" Well good afternoon kids, hope everyone is happy today and hoping Puck will not stop our lesson for something like yesterday " he said looking at the boy.

" Hey admit it, it was cool he was deserving it " Puck said laughing and looking at Quinn who smiled back as in thanking him for playing along yesterday and backing her up.

" Well anyway as you guys know Sectionals is coming in a month, we've got the songs sorted out but having back up plans is always good so i was think-" but he was interrupted by the Latina

" Hey i know you want us to do good and all that stuff so i was thinking the songs you picked are cool, but don't you think we should have some dance moves to go along, just to make it diferent from other choir rooms that will probably just stand there and sings like they are in a fucking funeral " the Latina said lookin like she was actually interested in the competition coming up.

" Well, i have to agree Santana, that's a great idea, do you have any suggestions ? " He asked smiling like a kid that just won candy, he was happy the latina was in to helping out this year

' He really fucking thinks i'm interested in this shit, look at his face but thats good he's going along with what i want ' she tought to herself and smirked.

" Well you know as the last song we are gonna perform, is totally upbeat... B came up with some moves, she ain't finished it's nothing really hard, just so we can the judges our talent with voice and dancing, if that's ok she could go trough with it with Mike now and we could try ? " the Latina asked looking almost innocently at the teacher.

" Oh wow, you guys really are trying to help along, why not its always good to have new plans, well Mike if it's ok with you and the others we could give it a shot ? " the teacher asked smiling at everybody.

" No problem , if it's dancing its always ok for me " the boy said happy, standing up and going to the taller blond to ask her about the coreography.

And a Chorus of 'oks' and 'if we really have to' from Finn because he really ain't in to dancing.

After of 2 minutes listening to Britanny explaning her ideas, Mike and her had it cool to pass to the rest of the Glee Club, Puck and Sam shoved the chairs to the side and the piano, and the room was ready to practice, everyone started spreading round and just as the latina expected Finn had run to Rachel's side and really the far end so no one would she his cheepish dancing moves.

" So okay guys mike and i are gonna show you once, and if you wanna try it out it's cool " Brittany said smiling at everyone.

Mike and the girl showed them what she had planed and everyone tought it was quiet good to start with.

" Wow really good Britanny, with a little practice and the Glee kid's are gonna be good to go " the teacher said smiling " Now guys it's your turn to go along with them two " he said looking expectant at everyone.

Everyone started going along with the coreography, Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Sam and Even Puck got a hold of it quiet quick, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Lauren struggled a bit but managed to do it pretty cool, but Finn well he was just messing the whole thing up, but at one specific move that they had to go left everyone did as it was to be done, but Finn being his clumsy self tripped, fell and even pushed a chair to the side making it fall aswell, and with the loud noise everyone stopped to look at him.

" Dude you're even worst than me " Puck said trying not to laugh.

" As expected Finessa can't hold on when people expect him to " the latina started to rile him up and everyone was giggling.

" Shut up Santana " the boy grumbled while starting to stand up

" Oh come on, admit it that you're fucking shit at what you do, come on you can't last 3 seconds in sex, and you can't stand 3 seconds dancing, i don't get what Berry sees in you " the latina fired on and that was the point that made him blow.

" Fuck you Santana, just because you're a fucking slut and pro in opening you're legs to everyone doesn't meen everyone is experienced you bitch " he spat back getting closer to the latina and pushing the Latina, she didn't actually think he would have the courage to hit her and was caught of guard, she just expected him to snap and make Berry dissapointed in him, but unfortunately for him, Quinn lost her patience when the boy pushed her best friend and she lunged at him, she jumped at him pushing him so hard, that he went back and fell back over a chair and he was so shocked that didn't even stand up.

" Fuck you Hudson, don't ever fucking touch my friend again, or next time i'm gonna make sure you don't walk for the next fucking week you got me ? " the blond asked fuming looking up noticing Rachel was staring at her and Finn, and the boy also noticed.

" Rach, ain't you gonna defend me, i'm your boyfriend ? " he asked looking pissed.

" You just hit a girl Finn, i am not your girlfiend anymore and i hope you actually feel ashamed of what you just did " the diva said storming off the choir room.

" Nice on Hudson, just lost your dignity and you girl, you really are a fucking looser ain't you ? " the latina said walking away

" Dude not cool, you ain't my bro anymore if you think pushing girls around and hurting them is cool " Puck said walking away with Sam and half of the other kids in Glee

**HALLWAY**

" So Q, now its your turn, go get Berry " the latina said smirking

" Thanks S, well i'm gonna try " she said smiling

" Hey Q, " the latina called before the girl went away making her look back " thanks for standing up for me, i wasn't counting on that "

" Anyway time S, you know i got your back " the girl said rushing off trying to think where Rachel could have gone, while she was going down she spotted a baby cheerio standing at a locker

" Hey cheerio " the blond called

" Wow, Quinn, what can i help you with ? " the ginger girl asked, she knew the blond wasn't captain anymore or even in the cheerios but everyone idolized her, plus she was the captain's bestfriend

" You know Rachel Berry right the Glee Club ? " the blond asked and the girl nodded " Did you see her ? "

" Oh yeah, i was coming out from the locker room, to my locker and she went pass me running to the bathroom the one on the near end of the hall you know ? "

" Oh, i know, thanks " the blond said starting to run in the direction of the bathroom the girl had said, a couple of minutes later she was standing on the door of the bathroom, and started thinking about the plan Santana had told her earlier.

_**FLASHBACK ( UNDER THE BLEACHER'S IN THE MORNING )**_

_" So Q, this is what you're gonna do, if my fucking mexican third eyes is right, Berry got all hot and bothered yesterday because you went all badass on Karofsky " the latina said laughing " anyway, lets make her get all hot and bothered again today so you can do your magic " the Latina smirked_

_" But how am i gonna do that S ? i can't just go beating everyones ass, or pulling pranks at people in here, gonna end up getting suspended " the blond said looking confused_

_" Don't be stupid, your're not gonna beat someone for nothing, i've got a great idea so everyone is happy " Santana said smiling_

_" Ok, spill it S, i know something bad is gonna happen " Quinn said laughing at her friend's offended face_

_" I'm just gonna let that false statement pass and carry on with my great idea " she said looking all smug " so, we are gonna wait until Glee Practice, when we get there is probably gonna start talking about some crap about Sectionals, and you know how he loves when we give him ideas and all, so i'm gonna tell him B's gotta an idea for a coreography for the last song he picked for Sectional's and she would like to show the Club, if everything goes as planned his gonna be all happy happy about that and is gonna agree, and thats where the best part comes " she said smirking _

_" Ok, until now i don't get it how i'm gonna get Rachel turned on ? it's not like my dancing moves are just gonna seduce her " the blond stated looking confused_

_" I know, i know just listen, everyone in Glee as bad as they are idiot's know how to dance, apart from one person Finn Hudson, if everything goes as planned his gonna do some shit and i'm just gonna ofend him and shit " the latina started to laugh " and knowing him, i'm gonna hurt his little ego and his gonna snap and say a load of shit to me, and thats where you just get all badass and talk back at him defending him, thats gonna be enough to get Berry dissapointed in him for being so childish and playing along my teasing and all hotty hotty because of you " the latina finished smirking at the blond _

_" Wow, S you are a fucking genious, a bad genious but still a genious hahahaha', but you think his gonna bite it and go along ? " the girl asked _

_" Come on Q, we both no that his a shit head, but doesn't like to be offended " Santana said laughing _

_" Yeah tha's true " Quinn said thinking about it " but what else after i just can't acuse the girl of being horny for me "_

_" Well i know, but that's where the second part of the plan comes in, if last time Berry was so turned on she flew home to make herself feel better, well shes gonna do it again right ? so that's where you fly in Q, she's gonna go home or something, just follow her and fuck her brains out again " the latina said smirking at the image of the two girls having sex._

_" S, please tell me you are not thinking about me having sex with Rachel ? " she said with a luck of disgust for her friend _

_" What? me ? no way ? " the latina said embarrased, but the blond just quirked her eyebrow at her friend " ok ok, i was and don't even look at me like that, you're hot and the midget has good legs, but i never said that got it ? " she said glaring at the blond _

_" yeah ok ok, gonna let it pass this time because you're helping me, but what after S? am i just gonna keep fucking her without her knowing, someday she's gonna notice she wasn't dreaming or some shit " the blond sighed_

_" I know, i ain't finished the plan keep your ass calm ok ? " the latina replied " so when you finished when your fucking her, just before she loses it, you make your self visible, she's gonna be shocked, she's probably gonna orgasm with shock, but anyway then you go all dominant if she resists and fuck her until she can't breathe, and after you just walk out and leave her there " the latina says feeling very proud of her master plan _

_" What the fuck you expect me to fuck the girl and just leave her there ? that's crazy S " Quinn says confused..._

_" That's the point, you want her to be all crazy for you, if you do it right, the girls gonna want you like crazy, just believe in me ok ? " the latina says honestly _

_" Ok, you know i trust you, even with theses crazy fucking ass ideas " the blond said laughing _

_" Yeah, whatever you're gonna say you love me, when you and the midget fuck everyday " the latina said laughing " anyway let's, go Britt Britt has a fucking coreography to come up with, and i still wanna have a fucking alone time with her in the locker room " the latina smirked _

_" Ewww, don't even fucking detail it S " the blond said faking she was vomiting while they walked out of the field._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

So Quinn stood outside just breathing and preparing herself to go inside, 'it's now or never Fabray, make yourself proud, rock the girls world, and make S proud of not wasting her time' she tought to herself, and with that in mind she walked inside the bathroom prepared to fuck Rachel until the girl was screaming her name, so she turned invisible.

As Quinn went inside the bathroom she noticed Rachel bent on the sink, breathing in heavly and she could see the girl's face was flustered, the girl was indeed turned on, but she was gonna take care of that, she turned around gently and quietly locked the bathroom door, she then turned back to the girl and starting thinking what was the best way to grab her without the girl screaming for help as she was thinking, she was interrupted by Rachel speaking.

" Uuurgh this is so frustrating, why does Quinn have to act all defensive twice in a week, i can't take it anymore, it's the second time i ruin my underwear just looking at the girl " she said while hitting her hand's on the sink to let the frustration out, she breathed in and turned the water on, wetting her face to see if she could make all the hotness go away.

It was now or ever for Quinn, she walked slowly behind the girl, and gave one last look at the girl in the mirror and advanced, in one swift motion she pinned the girl against the sink with her body.

" What the-" Rachel was going to say, but something covered her mouth, she looked in the mirror but there was nothing there, but the major problem was that this was not helping her cool down.

Quinn breathed near the girl's ear and she could feel the girl shiver, 'so you like it rough baby' she tought to herself, she pressed her body even closer to the girl in front of her and nibbled on her earlob and Rachel whimpered, this was way to much for her, she was getting even wetter it that was possible, she just wanted to go home, and fuck herself thinking of Quinn, plus she didn't know what the hell was going on, she was starting to think she was going insane by now.

Slowly as the blond continued to nibble, lick and suck the girl's earlobe she started trailing her free hand up the girls stomach and under her shirt, reaching the little girls breast and squeezing them, this was heaven for sure for the blond, and the small girl was feeling like she was in heaven aswell, she pulled her hand to the girls back and with one hand she snapped the girls bra open letting it go loose so she could feel Rachel's breast raw, and with that in mind she started kissing from the girl's ear down her neck reaching her pulse point she sucked hard, taking the girls squirming and groaning as a good sign she went back to the front of the girl and started massaging the girls breasts feeling the niples go stiff, so she started to pinch them.

Rachel's moaning against her hand was getting louder if possible, so she decided to take things up a notch_**, **_taking her hand from inside the girls shirt, she looked for something in her pocket, yep she found it, lipgloss that will do, se leaned forward reaching the mirror and scribled ' I'M GONNA TAKE MY HAND OF YOUR MOUTH JUST STAY QUIET', while she was writting the little diva looked up and started to thinkg she was really going crazy, but who cares she was already to wet to thinkg about anything at all, why not just along then, so she nodded her head trying to say 'yes'.

Feeling great that the girl was going along, she took the hand from the girls mouth, and indeed the diva stayed quiet like she asked, she smiled to herself but remebered not to loose focus, she let the lipgloss down, and put both hand's in Rachel's waist, and turned the girls around looking in to the diva's brown orbs she could see the girl was in lust she felt happy, she got the girl and lifted her up on to the sink, loosing no time she spread the girls legs and could smell the girls arousal, she lifted the skirt up and was glad with what she met, the girl was soaking and you could see it on her underwear it had a huge dark patch on the white cotton, 'this is gonna be good' she tought, se leaned down and put her hand on the waistband of the underwear pulling in the in one go.

Rachel's pussy was literraly soaked, the girl's pussy was swollen, and her clit was stiff and throbbing, and Quinn loved it, she just wanted to suck the girl until there were no juices let there, she got her face close to the girls pussy and breathed in that musky scent, but it wasn't enough, so she got her tounge and passed it on the girl's folds, she did that five times until Rachel was moaning and begging for release.

" Fuck, i can't take it anymore, i need to come " the diva was begging, she was so aroused that she was actually thinking of taking care of herself if it took so long for whatever crazy thinkg was happening to her to make her orgasm.

But Quinn didn't need to here the girl as twice, she got two fingers and played with the girls clit, making the girl's hips jerk forward, she spread the wetness on ther fingers and thrust in the girl quickly.

" FUUUUCK, so fucking good, harder, please more " the tiny diva pleaded, she was so close and she just needed that one push.

Quinn pulled out and pushed three fingers in, feeling the girl stretch so her fingers pumped fast, and hard, she could feel the girl was close, but she wanted to taste the girl when se came, so she pulled her fingers out.

" WHAT? no don't stop, i'm close, just a bit more and i'm- OH FUCKING HELL" the girl screamed, Quinn was toungue fucking the girl while her fingers circled the girls clit, and that's all it took for Rachel to come, but Quinn wasn't finished, she stood up straigth and pulled the girl closer, thrusting three fingers inside the girl againg.

" No, no i can't i'm sore" Rachel begged to whatever spirit, power, or hell knows was doing that to her, just as she was gonna say no again she was surprised Quinn appeared out of nowhere in the middle of ther legs, with her fingers deep inside the tiny diva's pussy " What the hell ? Quinn ? Why ? When ? What are you doing, get off " she tried to push the girl away hitting her shoulders.

" Get off ? no way Rachel you didn't say that in your room when you fucked yourself when you were thinking of me, and not 5 minutes ago, so you better hold on because i wanna hear you scream my name this time " the girl told her smirking, but just as the diva was gonna start to protest the blond started pumping again and kissed her, Rachel was caught guard but she couldn't take it anymore, so she kissed back bitting the girls lip, sucking the girls toungue and moaning in to her mouth as Quinn pounded in to her with not stop, she reached her hand behind the blond one hand scratching her back, making the skin break, and the other scratching the girls scalp, but Quinn didn't care she was just gonna make the girl come on ther fingers, so she pulled the girls top up just enough so she lowered her mouth and took a dusky nipple in to it.

" Fuck, Quinn, harder, fuck me harded, i'm so, so fucking close baby " the girl screamed without even noticing the tearm of endearment

But Quinn did, her arm was burning but she was gonna make the girl have the best orgasm ever, she pounded harder in to the tiny diva, for sure she was gonna be sore after, and started to feel the girls walls gripping her fingers, and with just one bite on the girls nipple its all it took for the brunette to go over the edge.

" Quinn, Quinn, QUIIIINNNNNNN - FUUUUCK " the girl yelled as she creamed the girls fingers, and Quinn continued pumping slower riding her orgasm out.

Quinn pulled out, and sucked her fingers clean 'yep the girl tastes great' she tought.

As Rachel was gonna open her mouth Quinn put one finger making her stay quiet.

" Ssssh, don't say anything, you're in bliss, you got my number if you wanna do this again just find me, because i have some much many more ideas to make that pussy of yours squirt on my mouth " the blond said, smirking, she pecked the brunette's lips and walked out the bathroom.

Leaving a sore, but satisfied Rachel Berry thinking "WHAT THE FUCK?"... 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N... So first to all the readers and people that take they're time with this story, i'm really sorry... i was having trouble posting the chapter fanfiction was giving me a hard time with it, so i got pissed and tought about even stop actually carrying on with this, but after a couple of days of thinking i tought maybe not cuz you guys as really cool, so to say i'm really sorry, this chaps up... chap 5 will be up until tomorrow so i hope you forgive me. And hey i'm might not poste a chapter a day but i'm gonna keep on writing i'll just maybe take a little longer to post the chapters cuz i'm going to be living in the UK againg next year so i'm taking care of documents and stuff to go.**

**Thank you to the people that are still reading, following and all the cool stuff.**

**As always the special thanks to the people who reviewed:**

**FaberrittanaLover94: As always thanks, happy you liked the chapter =)**

**EAnIL: You asked for more Dom Quinn, it will come on next chapters... but now we see a bit of Rachel taking control hahaha'**

**SweetDream6 : I guess thanks, and i'm glad you got hot over there ? hahaha' yeah'**

**reikosama : Thanks, and i will.**

**Muddy : Sorry for taking long, i'm glad the story made you happy on the lack of faberry fics lately... **

**LionAgron : Your wish is my command hahaha' =)**

**And to the Guests '-' ... Thanks a lot... and yes Rachel got pissed of but that is gonna end up in pissed of sex wich ain't that bad hahahaha'**

**Warning... a lot of warning and well that's about it... it's not a really long chapter... but there's some finn and rachel interaction and faberry smut smut hahahaha' **

**I don't own Glee or anything in it, but well i wish i did.**

**Enough with the talk, and here we go with the chap chap...**

**_oo_**

**BERRY'S HOME**

To say Rachel was pissed was a understatement, she was furious how could Quinn fuck her like that and the just walk away, she was suposse to at least say something or stay some minutes to see if the girl was gonna be okay, and it wasn't just that... how the fuck did Quinn appear out of nowhere, and if it was her fucking the brunette the other day in her house and earlier that day in the bathroom, how ? Rachel wanted an explanation, but first she wanted payback and she was gonna get it because Rachel Berry doesn't fail at anything. As she was planning what to do with Quinn her phoned started vibrating on her bed.

**Hey Rach, i hope you had time to think about earlier and we are ok - Finn**

She huffed, the boy could be dumb, after being fucked by Quinn she honestly didn't know what she could see in him, the boy was oafish, and wasn't even good on the intimate department.

**Ok? Yeah Finn, we are ok as friends, but i am not your girlfriend anymore - Rachel**

**Oh, come on Rach, you can't just end things with me because of santana, shes a bitch to everybody - Finn**

**I'm not doing this because of Santana, i'm doing this because of your attitude with a girl thin, you can not just get mad and think you can push a girl around you could have hurt her - Rachel**

**Whatever, but i didn't, so we can be ok, i wont do it again - Finn**

**Finn, no, for the last time - Rachel**

**Oh, come on Rach, you know you love me - Finn**

**No, I use to love you Finn, but after today i think we should just be friends - Rachel**

**But i don't want to just be friends Rach, i wanna kiss you and stuff - Finn**

**Finn, you don't even care about love, you just think about sex, i think it is best if we stop talking for some time - Rachel**

**Whatever, your gonna regret this when you see me with another girl, i bet Quinn is gonna come running after me again - Finn**

Rachel read the text and laughed 'yeah, i'm sure she is finn' the girl tought to herself, and went back to thinking what she could do make Quinn pay for her little stunt in the bathroom, after a couple of minutes of thinking, she got a idea and sent the blond a text.

**FABRAY'S HOME**

Quinn was sitting in her bed, thinking about everything... it had been a couple of hours since she fucked the girl in the bathroom and yet she didn't even get a angry call, a pissed text, nothing, she was starting to doubt that Santana's plan was actually a good idea, how could you fuck somebody and walk away and they would be ok with it ? just in the latinas head that was cool, so the blond started thinking on ways to apologize to the little diva the next day when suddenly her phone started beeping on her night stand telling her she got a new text.

**I do not care if what you are doing, i want you over here in 10 minutes and that is it - Rachel**

The blond stayed shocked looking at her phone, what was she suposed to do? should she go, maybe the little diva was furious and would seek revenge, but Quinn was curious so she just texted a quick reply and left as quick as she could.

**Ok - Quinn**

**BERRY'S HOME ( 15 MINUTES LATER )**

Quinn parked the car, and went running to the front door, she did take longer than 10 minutes, but she was sure the Rachel wouldn't care, it was probably just a couple of minutes more than the girl asked, she nocked on the front door and no one answered, she nocked again and nothing so she just put her hand on the door knob and turned it going in slowly, she stepped inside and looked around there was no one downstairs, Rachel was probably in her room listening to music or something, so Quinn made her way upstairs carefully, until she reached the girl's door, she opened and stepped inside just as she did she was pushed up against the wall and let a small "ouch" as her back made the inpact against it.

" You are late Fabray " she heard the diva say, and as she opened her eyes and her mouth to protest she was shocked, the little diva was in her underweard, a black bra and a black matching thong, and the blond couldn't for the love of God thinkg of something decent to say " Oh, you lost you words there did you ? " Rachel mocked her, pressing her further against the wall.

" I, I... " Quinn tried, but the vision of a nearly naked Rachel Berry in front of her, and pressed against her, wasn't really helping her form any good fucking words.

" Shut it, and listen Quinn... you tought you could just fuck me in the bathroom, and leave me there and that was ok ? " the girl said looking in to hazel eyes, she got closer to the girl's ear and whispered " well you were wrong, so you are gonna pay, and you are gonna payback as i want the only things you will be saying is moaning my fucking name and how good i'm will feel making you come, got it ? " the brunette asked, the only thinkg could do was nod, to shocked and turned on to say something else. 

With that Rachel pulled the girl of the wall and pushed her on the bed " Clothes of Fabray, i want you naked " the gil said smirking, Quinn didn't protest and didn't take long nearly ripping her clothes off and throwing them all over the room, as the girl sat naked in the bed the little diva noticed that Quinn's pussy was wet and she was getting turned on just looking at it, she walked until she was near the bed and got on top of Quinn, straddling one of the girl's leg, she lowered herself and started sucking the girls earlobe, making the blond shiver under her.

" Wet are we ? " the brunette husked in to the blond's ear, and the only response she got was a moan, she started sucking lower until she got to the girls pulse point, making Quinn moan even more, noticing Quinn was too far turned on to protest Rachel put her right hand on the girls stomach and started scratching the girls abs, feeling the blond tense under her touch, she started teasing lower until she got to Quinn's pussy, which was wet as hell, the girl was probably already leaving a wet patch on her bed, but she couldn't care less.

" You want this don't you Quinn? " the girls whispered in the girl's ear " me making you moan, shiver gets you turned on doesn't it ? say you want it Quinn " the girl finished biting Quinn's neck.

" Fuck, uuurgh... i want it... i, i want you inside Rachel " the blond pleaded, too turned on to think any of it was a bad idea.

" Oh, calm down baby, i'm gonna make you want it even more " she whispered and flicked the blond girl's clit, making Quinn whimper, she started teasing the girl's clit circling it, putting pressure on it, while she sucked the girl's neck making sure the would be a mark on there so people knew someone rocked the girl's world. She removed her mouth of the girls neck and smirked looking and the already bruising mark on it, happy with her job, she claimed the girls lips, bitting the blond's lower lip and sucking it, making Quinn squirm under her with want, the girl opened her mouth to moan in pleasure and Rachel plunged her toungue inside kissing Quinn with all she had, the blond started sucking on her toungue and she took the oportunity to thrust her finger inside the girls wet pussy.

" Urrrgh fuck Rach... more... i need, harder, just harder " the blond moaned, her heack thrown back in pleasure " OH FUCK " she screamed when Rachel pushed two fingers inside her pussy and went back to sucking her neck, she probably wasn't gonna take long but she wanted to take the brunette with her, she noticed the girl was probably extremelly wet because she was leaving her thigh wet while she was grinding and fucking Quinn, the blond didn't leave any time to let the girl protest and put her and on the girls hips, pulling her down, and pushing her thigh up to meet the divas wet center.

" What the fuck ? i told you i was gonna make you come, i didn't tell you to move " the brunette protested but was still pumping in to the blond, truth be told the blond's thigh agaisnt her pussy was feeling amazing.

" Come on Rach, you know you want his, your soaking my fucking leg, just let go " the blond protested, reaching her hands lower and pulling rachel's soaked thong down, the brunette slowed down her ministrations on the blond's pussy so she could help the girl take her thong down, when it was of her, she went back to straddling the girl's leg and pumping inside her again.

" Now carry on Quinn, make me fucking come while i fuck you " the girl said pumping harded, pulling her fingers out and thrusting 3 inside blond feeling the girl's pussy being stretched with her fingers,

" Oh, fuck, ok, ok " Quinn moaned, she was in fucking heaven, she was being fucked by Rachel, the girl was sitting on her thigh with her bare pussy grinding on it, but she wanted more, she kept one hand on the girls hips, and with the other lifted the girls bra just so she could see the girl's dusky hard nipple, she put her hand back down on the girls hips pulling her down even more and put her mouth on the girl's nipple sucking it with everything she had, feeling the divas pussy throbbing against her thigh.

" Oh, fuck, like that Quinn... " Rachel moaned she was too far gone to even protest that Quinn should stay still or whatever. She was getting near her orgasm but she was gonna take the girl with her she started pumping faster " I'm close Quinn, and i want you to come with me, " she whispered not even being able to breathe, she started pumping faster, and digging her nails in the blond's back, making the girls hiss in pain and pleasure...

" Oh, shit... fuck... fuck.. fuck... i think i'm go- OH RACHEEEL " the blond screamed not being able to hold any longer, she started thrusting her thigh up harder and went back to sucking on the girls nipple as her orgasm hit her, hard... she knew the brunette was close so she bit on her nipple making Rachel gush wetness all over her leg and moan in pleasure.

She fell back spent, and the brunette fell over her... both breathing heavly...

" Oh shit, that was wow " the blond said.

" Yeah i know " the brunette replyed kind of dazed.

" I think we should - " she was cut off by the brunette kissing her.

" No, my dads are away for tonight, so we are gonna fuck a lot " she said smirking " and tomorrow morning we are gonna have a serious talk " she finished lowering herself in the middle of Quinn's leg's

" What are yo- OH FUCK " the blond was gonna say something but moaned when she felt the girl's tongue on her pussy " Shit, this is gonna be a long night " she said letting her head fall back on the bed with a smirking brunette between her legs.


End file.
